


Miracles in December

by eyecandychan



Category: Ereri - Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, idk i love angst so much, pure angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyecandychan/pseuds/eyecandychan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The title was inspired by one of the songs from my favorite group's newest Christmas album. There might be some mistakes, please let me know about.</p><p>Thank you for reading and please enjoy. (^^)</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> The title was inspired by one of the songs from my favorite group's newest Christmas album. There might be some mistakes, please let me know about.
> 
> Thank you for reading and please enjoy. (^^)

This is a story about my past life.

About the man I loved back then

And the life we both had before this reincarnation.

_It was definitely bitter sweet but it was worth remembering_

My life back then was a very stressful one.

My mom died.

My father turned me into a _monster._

My friends were being killed one by one.

I didn’t know how much time I’ve spent thinking how pathetic my life is.

It wasn’t even worth remembering.

Then, I met someone.

A piece of memory that I can’t forget.

A bittersweet memory that I truly love and cherished.

A man with ideals for a peaceful world

A man that truly cared for humanity.

He was a man with hazy gray eyes

 

_He was the man I fell inlove with._

Before I died, humanity has given up all hope to reclaim its freedom.

 _I was humanity’s hope_ and even my own determination and pride, was beginning to be questioned.  But that man never gave up. He never did.

_The last titan made a huge thud as it fell to the ground._

_Everyone cheered and cried as they witness humanity’s freedom. It fulfilled my greatest dream. We’ve exterminated the last titan. After years of struggle against these cannibal monster, we… finally won._

He gave out a light chuckle and sheepishly stared at the night’s curtain covering the sky.

I’ve done all I could. I’ve fulfilled everyone’s and my dream.

I’ve done my best.

_Ah. For some reason, I think I’m getting more tired. I want to sleep._

Eren slowly closes his eyes. But from a far, incoming steps were heard.

_I wonder if it is him?_

_“eren…”_

The voice was cracking.  The man kneeled beside him and grab the brunette’s body, placing him on his lap. “Eren!”

He was continuously being shrugged.

“Eren, wake up!”

It’s him.

“L-le-vi…”

“Yes, eren…its me” his gripped tightens on my shoulder.

_It’s him. I’m glad I could see his face before everything went dark._

 Eren force a smile. Levi didn’t it real. He adjusted his grip on the young man’s shoulder.

He was frozen in his position.

Blood. There were blood rushing from his back.

“Oh my god. Eren!”

Levi shakes as he continued to stare at the red liquid rushing out of my back.

“Eren. Why won’t you regenerate??”

He panicked as he took off his cravat, putting pressure on my wound.

It was no use.

“It’s over now heichou. My body won’t listen to me anymore.”

He lifted his right arm to his lover’s face. Wiping off his tear-soaked eye.

“No!!”

It was a shout.

A shout he never uses when talking or even giving orders.

“You’re not going to die on me Eren. I refuse to accept that. You can’t! You _absolutely_ can’t”

“Heichou…”

_It’s okay. Please stop crying…_

_“_ I’m fine. Just let me rest for a while okay.”

“you ARE not fine! Eren. Don’t do this to me.”

My lie was no use.

He pushed his lips above on my forehead and continued to quietly sob.

I lifted my arms and managed to hug him from where I am lying. “I’m sorry Levi.”

“E-eren.”

“S-see …. you… later.”

The last thing that I remembered was Levi shaking me. Asking me to stay.

But I know, no matter how much I want to, I can’t.

My beloved’s face slowly disappears and I drifted into the void space.

_I’m sorry levi… I’m sorry._


	2. My Turn to Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this again. It took so long before I could write something down again. hahahahhaha

This is a story about my past life.

About the man I loved back then

And the life we both had before this reincarnation.

_It was definitely bitter sweet but it was worth remembering_

He can’t hide it anymore. Not in my watchful eyes of course.

He’s slowly deteriorating and it keeps getting obvious each day.

_“Eren.”_

_“yes, heichou?”_

_“stop shifting.”_

_“eh?”_

_The brunette nearly dropped the cup he was holding. Levi gave him a cold gaze._

_“Don’t you ‘eh’ me. Do you realize that one day, your body won’t regenerate anymore. Pushing it to the limit won’t do you any good”_

_Eren avoided his lover’s stare and bit his lips. Levi snapped._

_“Ere—“_

_“Stopping me from shifting won’t make me better too.”_

_He’s turquoise eyes avoided Levi’s stare. Levi_

_“Don’t you realize what I want to say Eren!? You’ll die young if this continues”_

_“I’d rather die young protecting everyone. I don’t wanna loose more people that I love.”_

_Levi’s anger rose._

_“I DON’T WANT TO LOOSE YOU.”_

_He’s voiced shuddered as he stared at Eren’s startled face. Soon enough, silent sobs covered him. The young man extended his arms, reaching for Levi._

_“I won’t die, Levi. I promise you.”_

_Levi buried his face on the man’s collar bone. The tears were gone, but fear was still present._

_And for the first time in his life, he didn’t care for anyone’s safety._

Days passed by. Expeditions after expeditions were won with less casualty. Soon enough we discovered the titan’s nest. It gave us the hope we longed for than ever.

_“Oi..”_

_“sir!?”_

_“Where’s Eren?”_

_“Jaeger? … Well… he’s been in his room, unconscious.”_

Humanity’s hope was getting tired.

_Eren was assigned in a separate expedition. They’re objective was to look for another land that can be inhabited. So rookies and a few men were sent with him._

_Nobody expected the worst. But, **everything went fucking wrong**._

_They were ambushed by a titan with intellect. It tried to abduct Eren again. There was no choice but to fight against them. Eren was pushed to his limit protecting everyone. A few rookie died and eren, he looked more exhausted than he was before._

_“Eren!!” Levi called out._

_The man was dismounting his horse and greeted his lover with a smile._

_“Levi…” it was a soft whisper._

_“You look tired?” he caresses the young man’s cheek, making sure that he conveys his concern to his lover._

_“Yes.”_

_Eren shakily reached for him and buried his face on the man’s collar bones. He was running a fever._

_Levi locked his arm around Eren and softly whispered to his ear._

_“Please get some rest.”_

_Eren returned his lover’s hug._

_“I will”_

_“Levi~heichou!”_

_Someone barged in the room an hour after the meeting started. It was one of his friends. The one he always quarrelled with._

_“What about him?” Levi kept his voice steady._

_The blonde’s eyes widened as he tries to catch his breathe. He choked on his words as he spoke._

_“Eren’s not waking up.”_

The situation was getting worst as time passes by. A month after his expedition, he didn’t open his eyes. Everyone was horrified to know that the only hope of humanity was weakening. Hanji has given him a certain time before his body completely shuts down.

 

_“A month? Don’t fucking give me that stupid explanation, glasses.”_

_“Levi..” Hanji muttered trying to calm the corporal._

_“this is unacceptable. He won’t di---“_

_“Levi!”_

_It was a different voice. It was his lover’s._

_“It will be alright. I won’t die. I won’t I promise.”_

_Levi stared at Eren’s face. His pained expression penetrated into his lover’s eyes._

**Liar.**

**You stupid fucking liar.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhmmm. thank you for reading this. Suggestions/comments are highly appreciated.   
> Thank you. (^_^) I'll post the remaining chapter by next week, please look forward to it (O>O) I'm active on tumblr.  
> droopyeyess.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Levi's POV is up next. Thank you for reading again (: .... I will love to hear your feedbacks.


End file.
